Chasing LoveS
by RikkaXx
Summary: A story about finding loves. As the princess began her journey through to see her abusive father after so many years. While traveling, thiefs out of no where began surrounding her. In the end she escaped but at this moment, no one believe she's a 'prince'
1. It All Began

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru do not belong to me but the Sailor Moon company, who ever they are. If they were mine than the whole Sailor Moon show would center around them rather than Sailor Moon herself. So bare with my bad grammar and this is a multi chaptered story. Maybe around 20 chapter but dun worry, update are weekly but if u dun like this story, than it will take longer for update. Depend all fan of RukaxMichi coupling. Comment are greatly appreciated and arigato everyone for reading this story.

--- Chapter 1 --- It All Began...

In the ancient city of Crystal Palace, on a certain winter day in the second quarter of the sixteen century, a girl was born to a poor family of the Kaioh, who adored and loved her. On the same day, another English child was born to a rich family of the name, Tenoh, who had her mother's love but her father's hatres. Their lives were as different as day and night. The city of Crystal Palace stretched arcoss numerous small islands in the marshy Blue Lagoon along the Sinai Sea in the northeast Italy.The city itself was covered majority of water separating into many waterway, for it is the main transportation of the city. There in the center of everything lay the grand palace. Surrounding it were gorgeous bronze replica of the nine godesses who govern the world's peace. A freshly purify river ran around the palace's entrance restraining from those who try to invade the royalty.

Eigtheen years later...

" Prince Haruka, thou shalt know thy place as a respectable Prince in a respectable thrown,"

" ... I don't want such so thou can be off and let this be a past new, " Haruka frowned lifting herself off the chair than making her way out of the palace's doorway, leaving her mother alone to think over the decision that was made. Queen Tenou sighed slowly, walking over to a nearby window looking over her peoples. She was not the kind to enforce her daughter into such dilemma and especially one as marriage. It was not her idea in the first place but her husband who insisted that a king cannot rule over its commander without a queen by his side for support.

" I shalt not follow such ridiculous law and marry some good for nothing mistress who want nothing better than the money that is presented before thou eyes, " Haruka complained as she paced back and forth engraving a circle on the contrete floor.

" Haruka darling, please just once listen thy father who is truthly an honorable man to be admire and for the sake of the country," the woman pleased ," just a week with him won't damage anything but only a glue to held our family together." " An honorable man, what trickery. It sound so simple through your word mother but it is not. He will back me up into a corner than without a noctice he will slam me into marrying _that_ woman who only serve as a rock in the road," Haruka replied struggling off her mother's weary hand who tightly grasped onto her slender shoulder. " Please, just one week, and I will never request anything again," Her mother once again pleased as a tear gently makes its way down upon her wrinkle visage. " I... I'll do it but only if Father kept his word that I will make my own choosing in the woman who will become my future wife, " she pondered on the option before her and reasoning what step to take forth. Silence swept over the grand dinning room. " If that's your wish than it will be carry out my precious Ruka, " Queen Tenoh smiled as she tenderly wrapped her weak arm around her daughter's shoulder. " Mother, as smart as you are, you don't really think I can find myself a wife in such a short time do you?" Haruka teased as she grabbed a hold of the glass water slowly quenching it down to fullfill her thirst. "Oh I don't know, life is unforeseen, thou might or thou might not, who know, " Queen Tenou coughed while letthing her hand free from Ruka's shoulder than making her leave. "Queen Tenoh, are you saying that I'm wrong," leaning over ontop of the table. "Maybe...," she giggled than disappeared into the never ending hallway of the palace.

I don't really understand why I'm doing this, but something tells me that there's alots instore for me rather than some father and daughter thing. Being a Prince, or so what the world see is but a troublesome duty where nothing is grain and nothing is recieve. Living in the palace alone with no one to talk to is not what it cut out to be. Come to think of it, I've never leave the palace door before in my whole entire life and sometime I think it is best. Life outside is nothing but lies and decieves where no one is who they said they are. I hates them all, every single one of them, and I will rule this land by my own two hand. I hates my own father for he had abandoned mother for another belittle woman who yern nothing but the riches. Looking out from from the carrage's window frame, nothing but trees and peoples screaming and blaming each other for their wrongful act. What selfist behavior by these commander with no respect for another being. After leaving the country side land, the horse rider than leaned over and announced that we will be in town in just minute.

As the carrier make its way to town crossing over many bridges and rolling across plain grass field, fugitive mobster from out of no where began their invasive scheme surrounding Haruka and her men. " Prince Haruka, I advises you to take your leave while my men and me stand guard !" screamed the horse carrier as he came to a stop informing his men to take their stand. "What is the matter of this, I will not leave you with these intruder who is likely after me for ransom, not you, " Ruka calmly announced as she grabbed her sword than forced open the door, standing next to her men ready to defend and protect her fateful servants. The head bandit stepped forward grinning his devilist smile as his men spread out making a path way for him. " Boys, kill every single one of them and leave nothing but the blood from their body."

" Prince Haruka, I knows you mean well but please, take your leave, " the horse carrier whispered once again as he standed back to back with Ruka, " our lives worth nothing, but yours, it is of great important to us men and the peoples of Crystal Palace. " "But..." " I know you mean well my Prince, but don't lament over the loss of us, it is our duty to protect you." "Well than... be safe." With that, Ruka makes her way back against the carriage into the far end hindquarter section reaching in for a bag of golds. "You there, this gold is yours if you let me leave without a scratch! " Ruka proclaimed while holding the bag forward swinging it back and forth catching the attention of the leader. " That can be done but only you and no one else, " The leader added with eyes filled with lust over the sparkling gold. Ruka nodded than made her way over to the leader handing the bag of gold over to him, than with a last minute glance over her fateful men wishing for their safety. She scurried into the wood nocking over tree branches that came incontact with her soft skin.

Finally reaching town, Ruka begged for the town's people to lead her over to the grand castle where they will be reward with great riches. Everyone ignored her commend laughting at such a ridiculous statement. After hours of begging, she than makes her way into the back alley in an unknown territory. There in the gloomy street, children and the mother crawl into a box having it as their bed and newspaper as their blanket. Moving deeper, men of long white dirty beard glared coldly into the dirty blond's face digusted by her handsomeness. After hours of wandering aimlessly around the street, Ruka slowly came to a halt kneeling down onto her knee than collapsing immediately as her skin touched the marble ground. If that wasn't bad enough, the rain began sprinkling than showering and pouring over the helpless prince who can not lift herself up. She try and try but every try she did her body just grew wearier and her flimsy legs bagan numbing from the icy frosted southern air. No one came to help just as she immagined. Peoples are crude merciless. Ruka wasn't gonna let herself die like this, and she was definately not begging for subsidy. Suddenly out of no where, her dilemma was answer in form of a gorgeous blue haired elegant mistress. Her sea bluest green eyes dazzled, emanating a brilliant glow shinning in the midnight sky. She was wearing a snow white long dress curving her slender form. Her dark aqua marine hairs seem to float freely as the winds become its navigator. Ruka was so immensely awe struck by the beauty that she didn't know that the blue haired lady sitting next to her was asking if she's loss or need a place to stay. Before Haruka could bring her mouth into saying yes, her whole body went deeply into an unconscious coma blacking everything out, everything but her.

Chapter 1 --End--

A/N: Hope you like it and again domo arigato reader for looking into this story. Next chapter is where the romance began.


	2. First Impression

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru do not belong to me but the Sailor Moon company, who ever they are. If they were mine than the whole Sailor Moon show would center around them rather than Sailor Moon herself. So bare with my bad grammar and this is a multi chaptered story. Maybe around 20 chapter but dun worry, update are weekly but if u dun like this story, than it will take longer for update. Depend all fan of RukaxMichi coupling. Comment are greatly appreciated and arigato everyone for reading this story

---Chapter 2 --- First impression

She was tired. Her body ache. Her head keep on bouncing up and down. Her body sore and worst was that her mom was no where in sight to keep her comfort, and now she's all alone. No one to help her and no one to care for her, to keep her warm and out of danger.

-------------

Where am I? Why am I here? Why is it so dark? is there a reason for me even living in this world...

" You devil child, why are you staring at me like that, kneel down on your knee and apology !"

" Majesty, she had don't nothing wrong..."

" You! shut up! just looking at that child's face disgusted me!"

" She had done no wrong, she's only a child!"

" Don't argue with me woman, guard, throw her into the dungeon and let no one enter without my permission!"

She was scare, all she remember was accidently breaking a glass vase by accident. She was playing with her dog and the next thing she remembered was tripping on something than falling over a table, which held the vase in place. But than again, she always had been punished by her father for doing little wrong like picking up a dog in the street, and feeding it in her room until it is healthy again. Giving all hers allowances to poor family in need of a home and sustanence.

Donating all her old clothes to the commanders whose in need of a warm cover to pass the winter month. She did everything right and always, why did her dad got angry saying that instead of caring for little thing like that, she should concentrate more on her education and picking out a nice prince for future husband. She was only one years old and already held an enormous burden on her shoulder. Her mother was too kind for that matter, alway sneaking in leftovers from the day's meal and hiding it in under her long dress, than sneaking it into the dungeon feeding her daughter. Always telling her she's sorry, that it was all hers false, that she should be the one to blame, that she should've move the vase to another location, and that it was her responsibility to protect her daughter.

" I'm sorry Ruka, I should've been more insisting that it was my false for the accident, you shouldn't suffer like this for such a young age."

"Don't worry mommy, I'm fine and with a little more time, daddy will come to like me..."

Like but not love because she doesn't need it. She already have plenty of it from her mother. She know that it was an accident that she was even born in the first place, that her mother and what so call father never expected to have a child. It was just a one night stay, and all broke out the next few month when her mother came to the royal palace announcing that she's pregnan with the majesty's child. He was not happy for that matter, not at all. His face was as red as a tomatoe and his eyes were blood shock red after hearing the news. From that day on, he tortured little Ruka with all his might wanting to banish her from his life. But after a few years later, a new woman came into his life. She was definately pretty but not gorgeous.

She was in her mid twenty and still young for that matter. The king was too dump to even regconize love from lust and so, he was lure into marrying her. Ruka's mother was left alone in the castle with her daughter for days, than weeks, than months, than years. Finally hearing a news that the king's new wife just recently had a child and that just desperately broke Ruka's mother's heart. Ruka was happy that she doesn't have to wake up every morning seeing that ugly man's face glaring at her until he find a reason to punish her. To torure her until night fall when her whole body are bruised all over with blood stain dripping down her face, arm, legs and body. Now she can live in peace with her mother for ever and ever.

That was all she wanted, love. Now she had it. Her father wasn't the only one to make faces at her, the village people all hated her. Saying that her mother was a whore and that the king was the one being harrassed not the other way around. That he was just trying to help the street woman with his gentle touch but somehow the woman took it the wrong way. Even at school, her friends, teachers, and even people she had never meet in her life before all stand behind her back, talking nonsense about a broking child she was. Her teachers always claimed that she cheated on her test than making her stay after school detention just to ease her hatres. She was bullied by her classmate. At first it was only once a month, than grew to twice a week, than once a week, but now, daily.

Ruka just had enough of it and being a girl was the cause of it all. She didn'n know this truth until one night after taking a beating from her classmate. She ran back into her dark room crawling into the corner of her bed crying until she can cry no more. Later that night, her mother came inside seeing her child like this just broke her heart. She did all she can to comfort her child. Ruka was too tire to even try to push her mother away, and the feeling of her strong arm around herself craddling her back and forth whispering in word of loving." Mother, why does father hate me so much? " at first she was hesitated to answer such question.

" Please mother, as you can see, I've already heard every crude word out there spoken without hesitate toward me, so please just tell me so I can accept my fate."

" Ruka...your father was never a hateful man like you think. He used to be a kind person with the warmest heart ever. He had the sweetest smile and his gentle word can dispell any problem. When he heard that I was having a child, he was so happy. You should've seen his face, finally having a son to take over his thrown...

" 'SON!"

"Yes, son, he always wanted a son..."

" ...I see...that's the reason...because I'm a 'girl'."

"Yes, ridiculic, silly even, but it is the truth."

With that, she left her child alone, but before leaving, she lay a gentle kiss on her daughter forehead wishing her a good night.

" A son, that's all I have to become to be normal."

That night, after pondering for over an hour, she make a desperate decision never knowing the conciquence. She took out a small knife from her desk drawer than wrapping her long blond hair into a bundle. She slashed it all off.

" Majesty, news of your old wife, she recently had a son and that your daughter, Ruka, recently had a heart attack and die unexpectingly."

" Michi, you know bringing a stranger into our house is not acceptable and especially one from the street."

" Mother, he looked so helpless, I can't just leave him like that," Michi protested, " and anyway, you always taught me to

to kind to other, isn't that what I'm doing at this moment, and now you're telling me that it's wrong to do so." " Michi, don't cry, I

apologizes for my outburst, and you can keep him until we find out who his family is, than he'll have to leave." " EHH! Thanks you mother!"

Michi screamed hugging her poor mother tightly. " Truely Michi, I have never seen you this happy before, ever. You weren't that excited

when you have a new puppy on your birthday or seeing your father again after his return from America. Oh, Michi, I've overheard from the maid

and servant that are taking care of him that he's really handsome. Is that true?" teased her mother. " Wa, Wa, What do you mean. I don't like any

kind of men, period ! You know that already mother, so don't tease me like that." Michi blushed. " If you said so, but now, I gotta take my leave to meet an

old friend of mine. You take good care of the lad, and I'll come back later to see this person you're so willing to save." With that, she gave Michi a peck on

the forehead, than makes her way down the corridor and out onto the street. Michi sighted asking herself why she's doing this. It wasn't out of impulse

to desire a friend, and the wierdest was that it was a man that she had rescued. When she was little, a boy next door had an eye for her. Following her

wherever she goes, buying whatever she wished, and even putting himself in danger just for her. It was so sweet at first, until one night they were all alone in his house because a storm broke out so suddenly and unexpected. She had no way to get home and since she trusted him. She agreed to stay over until the

storm settle down. Later that night around twelve, Michi was sound asleep until she feel something heavy ontop of her body. At first she thought it was

just a dream when her eyes began to open, shocked at the image she was getting. He was bare naked and so was she. Dream began fading into reality when

she finally really understood what is really happening. Tears began shedding out, and the next thing she knew was that she gotta get out of here. The boy was stunned to see Michi staring at him with such disgust. It wasn't really his false. She was so beautiful, so out of this world, so much a godess. He did what ever it take to get close to her, and finally, he had a chance. But tonight, his desire for her was just uncontrollable and everything was a blur after that. Now looking down at this girl he loves so much and seeing how hurt she was as tears making its way down to her reddess face.

Before he knew, Michi had pushed him off of her running out of the door than slamming it behind. Into the rain she ran, mud splashing all over her shoes. Water droplet felling over her body. The cold wind embracing her bare skin without a care in the world. She thought he was her friend. Why does it hurt so much. Why does he had to betray her. Everything began turning dark surrounding her with its despair, hopelessness, saddness. For days she spend crying under the cover while her mom tried to calm and sooth her down with loving word and embracing her.

Rocking back and forth not caring the matter for her daughter's sadness. She knew something serious had broke out for her daughter to be like this because she's always such a cheerful, cheeky, little girl who loves nothing but to dance in the warm sun. Smiling and laughter making other feel all giddy inside just seeing her face. Until her daughter is ready, she won't force her into reliving the horrible memories. After that incident, Michi had locked herself from the world and of men for that matter. She will never let herself fall in love again because it hurt and bring only sadness.

She doesn't want her heart to suffer once again. She can't do it. To relive the past mean to die for her because there was a moment she just want to take out a knife and pushing it hard against her flesh cutting her heart up into pieces. It wouldn't hurt that much. It take only a few second for everything to become a wierd nightmare. I will never fall in love again. I'm helping him because he needed me, and that's all. With that, she makes her way into the palace's garden. It was fill with an abundant of gorgeous flower. Rows of Carnation, Roses, Lily, make up the inside circle of the garden.

Everything was so warm, so calm, so happy. Just looking at this sight, Michi feel a blanket of tranquil covering her mind erasing every little despair that come in her way. This is what keeping her going for so many years. She was as ease. Closing her eyes up, the mistress began to listen to a tune or rather a song making its way onto her mind. The song began with saddness and despair is what lifes are.

Love is nothing but a wilted flower blooming at first wanting to catch the sun's attention. But when it get too much, it began dying. At the last part of the song, love is sadness. Love is despair. Love is nothing but a toy to mess around with. But if you look pass all of those than you'll found what you're looking for. Give loves another chance to redem itself. In the far east of the palace, a princess laid helplessly.

Surrounding her were beautiful maid caring for her and while doing it, they couldn't help but to admire the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. Last night everything broke out so suddenly. One moment everything was quiet like it alway had and the next minute, Michi came running in while carrying a lifeless blond on her shoulder as tears running down her face while she half sob and half screaming for help.

This was the first time anyone had seen her so sad after the 'incident' because she was like a ghost wandering around the mansion or rather more correctly said that she's a dead ghost just waiting for the devil to take her with him. Everyone had heard about the molestation and all keep their lips shut not wanting to drive her to the edge. It was this blond that had brought her back to the living again. Before, she care for no one.

She trusted no one. She spoke of no one's need. Now, she seem to be more alive asking if this blond is gonna be alright. Calling the best doctor in town, picking out the best room in the house just for him, and even learning how to cook from a maid begging her that she wanna learn until the maid finally give in and began her instruction on how to make chicken soup. Michi was definately a different person now but why?

As the sun began its setting into the horizon, the blond began to stir from left to right shocking everyone that's in the room.

" AHHH, no FATHER! " Haruka screamed covering her head with both her hand. Tear began sipping out of her eyes,

" No father, leave mother alone. She done nothing. It was me. Don't hurt her, it was me! "

Everyone began looking at each other asking the same question than their gaze turn over to the blond who had wrapped both her hand protectively around her knee digging her head into the comfort of it.

"Sir, are you alright ?" A maid questioned as she moves over to Haruka. Looking up from her comfort placement, Ruka began asking herself where in the world is she and who are these people. The last thing she remembered was clapsing to the ground than everything became a blur.

"Wo, Wo, Who are you ?" Ruka questioned as she look into the woman's eyes.

"I'm a maid of her hindness, Lady Kaioh Michiru. She's the one who saved you. " The maid smiles as she saw Ruka relaxing into the comfort of the blanket.

" If I'm not mistaking, doesn't the Kaioh family serves under Prince Haruka of Crystal Palace?"

" Yes, but not too many people know of us because the kingdom is so small that many seem to ignore that our palace even existed. I'm surprised that you've even heard of us before." The maid became very interested in this person.

" Of course I know about you, your kingdom had aid many recent and past war with food and supplies. They bestow the poor with their kindness and a shelter to stay. They are always there when the Crystal Palace needed their assistant. The Kaioh is to be honored and respected of all the royal family."

Ruka grinned at how loyal the family had been to her. If it wasn't for them, Crystal Palace might not even existed. Finally getting to meet her savior, Haruka was really excited for the first time in her life and to be save by the princess herself. For now, she might keep her identity as the prince because they might not believe in her claiming she's crazy, insane and finally throwing her out onto the street like everyone else from yesterday. She must keep her identity a secrect and while living here, she can somehow find out where her father's palace is because she can't go back to Crystal Palace, it is too far away to walk on foot and take for month to horse ride. Her father will know who she is because only the prince himself have a birth mark on his right arm.

Right now, she just gotta relax and be thankful for her wellness and not dead. She wished that all her soldier who had risked their life for her earlier, to be safe and sound. She was not tire any more but now are eager to meet her savior and to thanks her. As Ruka began her hide and seek game, she discovered that the mansion was quite big compared to other she had seen. The place was well organized, and everyone around her was so nice asking her how she's feeling, if she need anything, or even came running up to her handing her a bag of medicine.

This was definately different from the palace where everyone minded their own business, or they're just too afraid of her to even make friend because she's too much for them to handle. While wandering around the hall, she overhearded a shout calling out no and never. Walking closer over to the source, Ruka kneel her head over to the door as she pushed her ear against it. " I said No and Never, don't you understand that! What give you the right to ask for my hand in marriage after what you had put me through. Yuki, you are so pathetic with that innocent act of your which I should know better than anyone else. Now get out of my house and if I ever see you again, don't blame me for what will happen. Which I'll gratefully said that it won't be too pleasant. Now, guard, take him away and if he ever laid foot in this house again, do as you wish."Michi, I'm sorry, it was seven years ago, why can't you forget about it!" Yuki questioned as the guard forcefully pulled him, grabbing both his arm tightly. Not caring to answer such ridiculous statement, Michi gratefully glided over to the door.

She was digusted as his impulse and especially having the nerve to ask for her hand in marriage after almost molesting her. He was the reason for her to despire all men and this was the reason for her sadness all this years. Again, she was not happy and now the only way for her to cool down is breathing in the garden's fresh air. While on the opposite side of the door, Ruka leaned closer to the door wanting to hear more of the conversation but after a few minute, everything seem quite. Giving in she pulled her head back as she slowly and gently laid her hand on the ,nob wanting to come meet this Michi who had saved her. On the opposite side of the door, Michiru also laid her hand onto the doornob, slowly turn it.

' Why do I even care, he's just some perverted good for nothing baka. I don't have time for this. Father is gonna be home in a few day, and I gotta get myself ready for his return. He's such a kind man with the warmest heart out there. She dearly loved him so much but somehow, he's never around that much. Also, she had a guest to meet which is in the east wing next to her room. He was so beautiful even when he's asleep, or when he stir from left to right, probably from a bad dream, and even when he give out that little snore, but she considered breathing hard, caused her heart to skip a beat.What a wierd day it was yesterday night. It was also fate since I've never taken the long road to town, and somehow making a left turn wandering deeper into the inner part of the street. That blond haired boy looks so helpless. He was so messy, dirty, and his cloth of somewhat royalty.

He was definately different from most of the guy she recently meet. He had this cuteness that you could only watch and be amired by it, wanting to know more about this person. He had this warm that when you get close enough, it blanket you up in it as it began pulling you out of the darkness, out of the trapped cave, out of the quicksand, out of the shadow and into the light. " (Sight) Here goes, " Ruka claimed as she forcefully full onto the door opening up revealing a figure as it began felling over ontop of her. Before she knew it, a solf sweet lips was on her own lips as that figure's body pressed hard against hers as they began falling to the floor. 'What is going on here, why does this feel so good, so sweet, and so right. Why can't I move, and who in the world is ontop of me. Why am I so weak to push her off of me. You know you like it.

Who's that, what are you talking about? You know exactly what am talking about.- -What's happening, why am I kissing this person I've never meet before and actually liking it. The last time I was kissed was by force where instead of sweet. It was the most disgusted thing, tasted like a one thousand year eggs or some leftover food that had been losted under a chair for years. This was so sweet.' After minute of kissing, they erruptively pull apart, not that they wanted to but they were out of breath. Ruka looked closer in the ocean waved hair mistress before her, moving upper on her aqua marine eyes, confused. Michi look over at the emeraled eyes as his blond hairs fell messily over his face.

This was the guy she had rescued earlier. He was more beautiful than she had expected. His eyes sparkled in the darkness of the corridor, with it were feeling of uneasyness, disturb at the recent accident, embarrased, confused, worry, sorrow, and what was more depicted was the love that's calling out for her. As the two stared for second, than minutes, and even what seem like hour, Michi finally broke the spell bound awkwardness. Coughting slightly, Michi got up from the floor walking over to the blond than staring him straight in the face. " ... uh...um...uh...okay, I got it...HOW DARE YOU KISSED ME ! " With that, Michi grinned passing the confused Prince to her embarrassness. " How dare you stole my first true kiss..."


End file.
